1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to the field of fixtures, devices, and machines in a restroom or a bathroom or any place where a toilet is disposed (hereinafter collectively referred to as a "bathroom") and sanitary waste disposal. More specifically the present invention relates to an extensible and retractable urinal apparatus, which is disposed in proximity to a toilet of any design. It is attached either to the toilet or to a wall, floor, ceiling or any other convenient surface near the toilet (hereinafter referred to as the "attach, connect, and support structure" 1.sup.st segment.)
The primary purpose of the apparatus is to deflect a stream of urine from a user of the apparatus in a nonsitting position before it can miss the intended inside portion of the toilet bowl and soil the toilet seat or bathroom, and reliably deliver the urine into the bowl. The apparatus includes extension and retraction means secured to the "attach, connect, and support structure". In the preferred embodiment, the apparatus includes two extensible mechanical arms, but any structure (including one such extensible mechanical arm) permitting translational movement may serve as the extension and retraction means. Therefore continuing reference in this specification to extensible arms is not to be construed as a limitation on the structure of said means. A urine deflecting means is secured to the forward ends of the extensible mechanical arms which deflects and delivers into the toilet bowl the stream of urine. The urine deflecting means (3.sup.rd segment) may take several different forms. These include, but are not limited to, the following:
(1) A paper dispensing paper clamping, and paper cutting device that positions perpendicularly a portion of paper coming from a spool by immersing the leading edge of the paper in the toilet bowl water and by sandwiching another portion of the paper between a pair of friction engagement pads. The paper dispensing, paper clamping, paper cutting device is placed above the toilet bowl during use providing the user with a precise target of superior angle (absorbent paper) for deflecting and guiding the stream of urine into the toilet bowl.
(2) A paper supporting device that positions perpendicularly a sheet(s) of paper firmly, by utilizing any of various fastening methods which include but are not limited to the following: (a) gripping the sheet of paper from the supporting device, (b) pinning the sheet of paper to the supporting device, (c) hanging the sheet of paper on the supporting device, (d) adhering the sheet of paper to the supporting device, (e) placing the sheet of paper between a magnet(s) and the supporting device. The paper supporting device is placed above the toilet bowl during use providing the user with a precise target of superior angle (Sheet of Absorbent Paper) for deflecting and guiding the stream of urine into the toilet bowl.
(3) A water cascading faucet device with integral components having an elongated sheetflow spout for substantially widening the flow of cascading water positioned perpendicularly. The water is obtained from a water supply line using customary plumbing components such as valves (single or double), flexible inlet tube, handle, aerator, flow restrictor and any other component necessary. The water cascading faucet device is positioned above the toilet bowl during use providing the user with a precise target of superior angle (cascading water) for deflecting and guiding the stream of urine into the toilet bowl.
(4) A mini type urinal receptacle device positioned perpendicularly of small scale and substantially lightweight, having and attached to integral plumbing components, such as a water supply line, valve(s) (single or double), flexible inlet tube, spud, flush valve, flush spreader, non drip tailpiece and any other component necessary. The urinal type receptacle device is positioned above the toilet bowl during use, providing the user with a precise target of superior angle (Mini Type Urinal) for deflecting and guiding the stream of urine into the toilet bowl.
(5) A stream of air generating device with integral components, having an elongated air flow nozzle with vanes, for substantially widening the perpendicularly discharged air stream. The stream of air being discharged through the elongated air flow nozzle is first delivered through a flexible hose connected to customary hand dryer components such as a universal type motor (brushless, capacitator initiated), centrifuge type fan, push button activation, reflective infrared sensor, electrical grounding, dedicated electrical circuit, GFI circuit protection, corrosion resistant parts, electrical wiring conduit, electrostatic proximity sensor, surface mounting method or any other component necessary. Note: May be battery operated. The stream of air discharging orifice (elongated nozzle) is positioned above the toilet bowl during use providing the user with a precise target of superior angle (Stream of Air) for deflecting and guiding the stream of urine into the toilet bowl. And any other device to accomplish the stated objective.
2. Description of the Prior Art
There have long been porcelain urinals in men's public restrooms so that the user need not be seated on a conventional toilet. The urinals, which receive and dispose of a stream of urine, are concave and vertically elongated to be an easy target for the urine stream. A problem with these urinals is that they are too space consuming and expensive to be suited for typical home use. Yet the need for the convenience and sanitary benefit of a urinal in the home remains.
It is thus an object of the present invention to provide a urinal apparatus, which can be secured in close proximity to an existing toilet to reliably deflect urine into the toilet bowl.
It is another object of the present invention to provide such an apparatus which is readily retractable to a highly compact position out of the way of a seated toilet user and readily extendable to its operative position over the toilet bowl when placed in close proximity to the user and thus becoming an easy target, and to deliver the intercepted or deflected urine downwardly into the toilet bowl reliably.
It is still another object of the present invention to provide such an apparatus, which is highly sanitary, very convenient to use, and which does not interfere with seated use of the toilet.
It is also an object of the present invention to provide such an apparatus which can be manufactured for a fraction of the cost of a conventional restroom urinal and which is easily installed with minimal skill.
It is apparent that conventional toilets are designed to effectively receive a human beings excreted impurities from a sitting position. It is also apparent that conventional urinals are designed to effectively receive excreted urine typically from a human being of the male gender from a standing position. However, conventional toilets are not effectively designed for receiving urine delivered by a human being from a standing position.
It is thus an object of the present invention to provide an adaptable commercial/residential urine deflecting apparatus, which can be secured in close proximity to an existing toilet for the purpose of deflecting a stream of urine into the toilet bowl.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a urine deflecting apparatus of such range that it can become highly compact and non obstructive to a seated user or it can become extensible and usable as a urine defecting device by a standing user for depositing urine into a toilet bowl.
Other advantages of the present invention extensible and retractable commercial/residential urine deflecting apparatus are:
Toilet remains unaltered. Any existing toilet bowl and drain opening can be utilized to promptly and effectively create a fully functional urinal.
Most existing conventional toilets equipped with water supply, water tank, toilet bowl, integral flush valve, and drain can be converted promptly and effectively into a fully functioning urinal. The urinal mode can also be transformed back to toilet mode promptly, easily, and effectively.
The ability of this novel invention to do that can enable any homeowner to install and have a urinal device/apparatus in any or every bathroom in his or her home, simply, compactly, and inexpensively.
Many commercial buildings frequently visited by the public as well as commercial airlines, trains, buses, recreational vehicles, hotels, hospitals, restaurants, stadiums, arenas, learning institutions, etc. do not have conventional urinals in their bathrooms. They could all benefit by installing a urinal device/apparatus without the expense and cumbersome task of demolishing floors and walls, hiring master plumbers, acquiring special permits, refurbishing esthetics, disposing of debris, etc.
Without a doubt the aforementioned urinal device/apparatus properly positioned provides a closer target at a superior angle therefore maintaining the area around any frequently used conventional toilet more sanitary than if you attempt to use a conventional toilet as you would a conventional urinal.
Other objects and advantages will be apparent to those skilled in the art upon reference to the following descriptions and drawings.